


Graveyard Tree

by Allekha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts, Mixed Media, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: The souls of those buried under the cherry tree wait in the branches as dawn rises.





	Graveyard Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope this treet is to your liking.
> 
> Oil pastels + embroidery floss + washi tape.


End file.
